


Carry On, My Unemployed Son

by BloodyRoses (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basically Idiot-ness, Gen, I wrote this for an assignment for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BloodyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank broke Mikey's computer, so they have to get a job. That's the plot. No relationships, unless you squint. Then you can probably see Mikey/Frank.</p><p>Written for my schoolwork, I didn't try very hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On, My Unemployed Son

**Author's Note:**

> The story of this is that I had to write a story for school to the prompt of "Write a multiparagraph story, real or imagined, about a teen who wants to earn money." So I wrote this. I had to give it to my mom to grade. And the best part of this is that I actually wrote it with the characters as MCR members and she had no idea. She doesn't know about MCR, so she never got that I did that and I never told her. So, that's my little private in joke with my sister and I.
> 
> Bonus points to anyone who gets the title.

It wasn't Mikey's fault his computer broke. It was Frank's. He was messing around with it and then somehow he ended up on the roof with it and he dropped it. Mikey didn't even know how he got it in the first place. Gerard probably let him, he was the worst older brother ever. After that, Mikey refused talk to Frank or Gerard for a day. It took Frank offering to help Mikey buy a new computer a billion times before he talked to either of them. That and the fact that Frank is extremely hard to stay mad at for long.

But Mikey's parents weren't buying it (a new computer or the story), even though he swore it was Frank's fault. So now Mikey had to go and buy a new one. Since he didn't have enough money, that meant he had to get a job. And so did Frank. That was why they were sitting on Mikey's bed, thinking of what kind of jobs they could get. Well, Mikey was sitting. Frank was laying down with his head hanging off the side of the bed.

“We could always, like, go work at a restaurant or something,” Frank said.

“Aren't there are restrictions and stuff?”

“Yea- ow! Bonnie- stop!” Gerard's dog, Bonnie, had jumped on the bed and proceeded to lick every inch of Frank. It was kind of funny, especially since Mikey hadn't quite forgiven him yet. “Bonnie, bad girl,” he said, after she finished covering his face with her slobber. She whined. She liked him better than Mikey or Gerard. Frank liked her better than Mikey did, he knew that for sure.

“Hey, we could start a pet-sitting thingy.”

“What?” Frank was still playing with Bonnie.

“Yeah, we could ask Lindsey to make fliers and stuff,” he went on, explaining his plan. “So what do you think?” Mikey asked after he finished.

“Yeah, sure.”

“You weren't listening, were you?”

“Yeah, I was.” They ended up walking to Lindsey's house and begging her to design the fliers because she was awesome and could do things like that while they most certainly could not. She finally agreed just to get Frank off her back. Literally. He had climbed on her and demanded that she give him a piggy-back ride or make the fliers. Frank is pretty heavy (even though he's tiny), so Mikey understood why she agreed to help them.

Of course, they could have just asked Gerard, he's an amazing artist, but Mikey was still mad at him. Mikey and Frank spent the rest of the day at Lindsey's, mostly fooling around while Lindsey did everything. She finally showed Mikey something that could pass as professional. Frank jumped on them trying to get a look at it. Mikey  didn't even look at other the other versions she had made, he just took the first one and ran with that. It had their phone number and business email and everything. Lindsey printed out a bunch of copies of each version and got Jamia, Alicia, Ray, Bob and Gerard to help them hang the fliers up around town.

Pretty soon Mikey was getting calls and emails. The first couple of times were kind of awkward for Mikey. He would get a call and be totally unprofessional. He'd stutter and get confused. He was late a couple of times and when he got to his destination, there would be an awkward silence. He had to work to get a conversation going and remember everything he was supposed to. Eventually, after a lot of practice with Ray, he was almost as good as Frank. Though pretending Ray was a customer was pretty funny, especially when his mop of curly hair got stuck in the doorway.

Frank, on the other hand, was a natural businessman. That thoroughly surprised Mikey. Frank was usually awkward around strangers. But now he was almost a professional, taking calls with ease and steadily replying to emails. He always showed up on time and greeted the customer with a smile, exchanged small talk. Really, his professionalism was impressing Mikey. Frank had even become friends with some of the customers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Mikeeeeeeeeeeey!” Frank squealed down the phone line. Mikey sighed.

“Yes, Frank?”

“Lindsey said that we have enough money to get that computer of yours.” They had left the money in Lindsey's care because Mikey didn't trust Frank or Gerard with it.

“And maybe we could get-”

“Yeah, no. That's my money.” He hung up. Oh well, he was going to Lindsey's anyway. He continued on his way. He was going to get that computer with his money and he would never let Frank or Gerard near it. Mikey was still a little mad at Frank. Later, Lindsey went with him to get the computer. He had extra money and he could now get the newer version he had wanted for a while. As he handed the cashier the money, it occurred to him that maybe he should thank Frank. He pulled his phone out and texted Frank:

Mikey: thx

Frank: ur welcum ;)

Mikey: we should keep the business. keep earning money.

Frank: yeah. we could hire lyn-z jamia bob gee alicia ray.... if they want

Mikey: im the boss ;)

Frank: i no ;) u got a deal :) :)

 


End file.
